


On the Case

by Rahenna



Series: Ace of Hearts [25]
Category: Gakuen Heaven 2 ~Double Scramble~
Genre: Age Difference, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/pseuds/Rahenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the weather cools, Sakaki begins bundling up in stylish winter wear, to Yuki's delight. But when it becomes clear that he isn't the only one with eyes on the professor, Arata and Yagami jump in to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Case

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Gakuen Heaven 2. If you intend to play the game yourself, reading this may ruin your fun a bit. :)
> 
> Originally posted here:  
> [Adults Always Lie](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/lies/)
> 
> If you want to know more about the Gakuen Heaven series, please visit my fansite for game translations and summaries:  
> [welcome to Heaven](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/)

**Tuesday, November 21, 2017**

(Yuki)

It was unusually cold for the end of November, and plenty of people at the school had started wearing their winter jackets and accessories. The first of my friends to start bundling up was Arata-san, who looked surprisingly nice in a heavy winter coat and a fluffy teal scarf. I thought it was layered over his uniform, but underneath, he still wore the usual track jacket to class. When I'd pointed out that the regular uniform would be warmer, he'd just laughed and said it was too uncomfortable.

_Can you imagine Arata wearing a tie? Ahyahya! That would never happen._

Maro had peeked his tiny head out to chatter his agreement, and we'd both laughed until tears came to our eyes.

The next person who started dressing warmly was Tomo, which surprised me until he explained that it was easier to nap when he felt warm. A handknit hat that half-covered his eyes had become his favorite accessory, and he even wore it in class when he thought he could get away with it. When he was feeling even bolder, he'd leave on his matching scarf, wrapping it over most of his face. I was starting to worry if he could really breathe under all that, but he'd waved off my concerns.

_It's like wearing a blanket everywhere. Man, I should wear one of those snuggies to class. Have you heard of those? I want one for Christmas._

_Tomo, I'm not getting you a dorky blanket, especially not if you'll use it in public._

As the unusual cold snap wore on, even I started wearing a jacket over my uniform, prompting worry from some of my friends. It was a little annoying to be fussed over like that, but I stopped complaining when Sonoda offered me an extra snack, saying I needed to keep my metabolism going strong in the cold weather. It wasn't long after that Joker started wearing a warm coat and hat for his morning walk to class, drawing attention and admiration from others.

_I don't really mind the cold, but I don't get a lot of opportunities to wear my favorite winter coat here in Japan. And there's something nice about a cozy hat, don't you agree?_

Finally, my patience was rewarded. The school island was windier than the surrounding land, thanks to the effect of the ocean on the weather. With a chill wind blowing in the early morning, even the frostiest of ice princes had to give in eventually.

And so, on a particularly cold Thursday morning, my dear professor emerged from the staff dorm wearing a fitted charcoal grey peacoat. He'd accessorized with a lighter grey scarf, doubled around his neck and tucked neatly into the front of the coat, and matching gloves.

My mouth went dry. I'd seen the peacoat in the apartment closet and had often asked when he would actually wear it, but he always waved off my question with a laugh, saying it would probably never be cold enough that he'd need it. The constant denials had only made me want to see it more, and I'd built that mental image up in my mind to nearly epic proportions.

The reality of it was somehow better than I had imagined. His tall figure, wrapped in the almost-black fabric, stood out against the dull light of early morning. He walked with his head held high, back straight and posture perfect as usual, the picture of unhurried elegance as students rushed around, shouting and laughing. Normally, the professor would pause and warn them to quiet down, but he seemed unruffled by the activity and noise. Instead, he tucked his hands into his pockets and let out a huff of breath that steamed in the chill air, maybe a snort of amusement.

He was passing by the bench where I was sitting, sandwiched between Arata-san and Yagami, who were both leaning on me as if trying to absorb my body heat.

"You're so warm, Ace!" Arata-san pressed closer. "Arata wishes you could come to his class and sit close alllll day long!"

"Geez, Arata," Yagami muttered, "you sound like you have a crush on Asahina or something."

"Ahahaha, Arata wouldn't do that! Ace already has someone, riiiight?"

"Um, I don't know where you got that idea," I blushed, reluctantly tearing my eyes from the professor's trim form.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!"

Yagami leaned over to peer at Arata-san. "Cut it out, Arata, no one wants to talk about embarrassing stuff like that! I'd kick you if Asahina wasn't in the way!"

"No kicking, Reo-Reo! Anyway, you're leaning on Ace an awful lot yourself. Could it be that _you're_ the one with a crush?" Arata-san leaned forward a bit to peer at Yagami, smirking.

"Um, you guys, you're both a little too close..." I tried shrugging my shoulders to push them back a little, but they were both stuck to me like glue. My eyes went to the professor again; how would I be able to excuse myself with Arata-san and Yagami hanging all over me?

"But you feel so nice! Arata needs a personal furnace." I could almost feel the chill of Arata-san's hand as he wrapped his fingers around my arm. "Please stay with Arata a bit longer."

"You could go inside if you wanted to stay warm," I pointed out, frowning. "You too, Yagami! If you're so cold, why are you sitting outside on a bench that's in the shadow of the school building?"

"Cuz," Yagami muttered, "you're the idiot who sat here first."

The professor was getting farther away every moment. If I waited too much longer, it would be hard to catch up. "If I'm such an idiot, why are you two stuck to me?"

"Reo-Reo misses you!" Arata-san declared brightly.

"Shut up, Arata!" Yagami's poorly aimed kick hit _me_ instead.

"Ow!" I jumped up from the bench, rubbing at my shin. Somehow I managed to turn around and give Yagami a dirty look, but I was sure the effect was ruined by the way I was hopping up and down. "Don't kick me!"

"Don't kick _anyone!_ " Arata-san glared at Yagami. Maro peeked out from behind Arata-san's ear and chattered his agreement. Normally I would have laughed, but with the ache in my leg and the feeling that my opportunity to walk with the professor was slipping away, I just felt annoyed.

Well, being annoyed would be my excuse to leave. "Since you two are fighting, I'm going inside. I don't want to risk being kicked again." I turned away from the bench without giving my friends time to protest, but before I could take a single step, a voice rang out.

"Professor Sakaki!"

Another student ran up from behind, waving, and the professor paused to turn toward him. I recognized him instantly: a second year named Ogawa Jun, the captain of the archery club who had recently won the national junior's title. Since then, he'd been extra popular, and there'd even been some reporters at the school to interview him and film his practice. Not only was Ogawa strong and disciplined, he was smart, too, and most of his classes were at the ultimate level.

As I watched, he ran up to the professor and made some sort of request, pressing his gloved hands together in front of his chest as he bowed his head. The professor nodded, motioning for Ogawa to walk beside him, and though I was too far away to hear the words they exchanged, my heart froze when I saw a familiar expression on Ogawa's face. It was a soft and genuine smile, accompanied by a faint blush that I knew had nothing to do with the chill.

My chest tightened, not in the familiar pleasant way. _You can't do that!_

Ogawa fell into step beside the professor, his own figure just as straight and nearly as tall. They turned to follow the path to the school building, their backs to me as they walked. I could see that Ogawa was standing a little too close, body slightly leaning toward the professor. My body felt cold and hot at the same time, and I stared until they disappeared into the school building.

 _What did he want? What were they talking about?_ My mind raced with questions. _Didn't the professor notice me? I was waiting, why didn't he see me?_

"Yuki," Arata-san's low, serious voice at my ear made me jump. "Aren't you cold?"

I couldn't say anything.

Yagami appeared at my other side, slapping my back with a laugh that sounded a bit off. "Don't just stand there, idiot, you'll freeze out here. Let's go inside already!"

All I could manage was a nod, eyes still fixed on the doors of the school building. _But I wanted to see you. I was waiting for you. Why didn't you notice me?_

"Come on, let's get inside." Arata-san hooked one arm around mine, leaning forward to give Yagami a look. A moment later, Yagami had linked his arm with mine as well, and the two tugged me forward. My feet worked on their own, carrying me down the path without my input.

"Geez, what a mess," Yagami sighed.

"Shut up, Yagami," Arata-san hissed, sounding more like Yagami than himself, then switched back to his usual cheery tone. "Poor Ace, Arata's sorry for stealing so much of your warmth! And Reo-Reo is sorry for kicking you. Isn't that right?"

There was something off about Arata-san's tone and reactions, but I couldn't make myself care. All I could do was stare at the doors, feeling numb.

"Y- yeah. Sorry, Asahina. You'll feel better if you warm up."

_It's not the cold that's making me shiver._

~~~

(text messages)

reo-reo: Asahina looked like he was about to lose his mind this morning when Ogawa showed up.

reo-reo: ...

reo-reo: Damnit, Arata! You changed my nickname in my phone again!

Arata: Arata wouldn't do anything like that☆

reo-reo: Liar.

Arata: Anyway, Yuki looked really upset. I wonder if there's anything to it.

Arata: Jun-Jun's in my PE class. I can try talking to him later.

Arata: Maybe he just had questions about math. He's in the ultimate class.

Arata: He never said anything about needing tutoring though.

Arata: Well, we don't really talk much, so maybe I missed something.

Arata: ... Reo-Reo, are you still there?

rock god: Shut up, I was fixing my settings.

Arata: Rock god? That's pretty pretentious.

rock god: Not if it's true.

rock god: So you're gonna talk to Ogawa and see if you can squeeze any info out of him?

rock god: I heard a rumor that he looks at guys so maybe...

Arata: Jun-Jun isn't the issue. The problem is if the professor is looking back.

rock god: He seemed pretty friendly this morning.

Arata: Yeah. I don't like it.

Arata: If Yuki's happy, then I'm okay with keeping an eye on things.

Arata: But he was really upset this morning.

rock god: Yeah, I can't believe he didn't want your yogurt.

rock god: So you grill Ogawa and report back this afternoon.

Arata: Ohhhh no. You're not getting away with doing nothing.

rock god: Huh?

Arata: I'll check on Jun-Jun, but you have to check on the professor.

rock god: Not. Happening.

Arata: Yes, you have to!

Arata: There's no reason for me to interact with him. You're the one who's in his class.

rock god: ... I don't wanna

Arata: I don't care. We have to investigate both sides of this. Or do you not care about Yuki?

rock god: Emotional manipulation is cheating.

Arata: I don't care. Ask him for tutoring.

rock god: He's gonna say no.

Arata: You don't know that. If he does, grill him for info about Yuki.

rock god: He's not gonna tell me anything!

Arata: JUST DO IT OR I WILL THROW YOUR GUITAR INTO THE POOL

rock god: NOT THE GUITAR!!!!

Arata: Then DO IT

rock god: FINE ARATA HAVE IT YOUR WAY

Arata: I will, thanks☆

rock god: sometimes I really hate you

~~~

(Arata)

I always looked forward to PE class, but that day I was especially anxious to get to the gym for two reasons. One, moving around would finally get me warmed up, and two, after Yuki's display of jealousy in the morning, I wanted to talk to Ogawa - or rather, Jun-Jun. We'd never really been close, sharing nothing more than mutual respect for another athlete, but after the schoolwide diving event he'd approached me with some surprising questions.

_Minase... um, could I maybe get some advice? It's about guys..._

My first instinct had been to pretend that I was shocked at the request and refuse to speak with him. It was hard to break that old habit of hiding myself and denying that I knew anything about being attracted to guys. But Yuki had unwittingly revealed my secret to the entire school, daring anyone to say a single word to me about it. And no one had. It didn't feel like the other students resented it and were tiptoeing around me in public, then badmouthing me behind my back. Rather, I felt like it was treated as just another part of myself. It was normal, and so was I.

That change had brought a few curious classmates to me, and if their questions had been crude or insulting, it was only because of a lack of understanding. Jun-Jun had been the only one so far who was like me, interested in guys but worried about the implications. He wasn't quite ready to let others know, still wondering about himself and the meaning of his feelings, so he hadn't discussed it with his close friends.

So he'd attached himself to me, almost in desperation, and instead of finding it annoying, I was happy that I could help someone else. Yuki had helped me, and now it was my turn. But I'd never expected someone who seemed so serious and confident on the outside to be hiding the same kinds of worries that I did. It wasn't long before we'd become each other's unofficial love coaches, or something.

Since it was too cold to do anything outside, especially with the light drizzle that had started around lunchtime, the class stayed inside to train. Jun-Jun and I chose to run on the indoor track, even though we knew Hayaya would rat us out to the teacher if we slacked off. No one else wanted to run on such a gloomy day, so it was just the three of us going at our own pace, which meant Jun-Jun and I were jogging while Hayaya ran laps with all his might.

"He's pretty amazing, isn't he?" I pointed as Hayaya lapped us yet again.

"Kind of scary, if you ask me. I bet he could set a marathon record."

"The track team's been after him again. I wonder if he's faster than Tomomo."

"I doubt it. Kasahara's a sprinter, Chiba's more of an endurance type." Jun-Jun watched him run for a moment, then shook his head. "His form's okay, but he could be more efficient if he picked up some pointers from the track team. I guess it doesn't matter, though, since running's not his actual sport anyway."

"Same here," I sighed. To be honest, I kind of hated running. I didn't like the way my feet pounded on the track, or getting all sweaty inside my gym clothes. The pool was much better, with clean water that wrapped me up in a cool embrace. "Arata's more of a sprinter, in a sense... a dive doesn't take very long, and then it's over. It just needs to be practiced over and over, but each individual dive is such a tiny thing."

"Heh, same for archery. It doesn't take long to draw the bow and let the arrow fly. Well, I guess endurance and stuff like that is important too, but man, sometimes I hate running track."

"This is depressing, let's talk about something more fun. How's your quest going?"

Jun-Jun glanced at me, face turning a bit redder than it already was from the effort of running. "That's probably even more depressing. Minase, remember how you told me that I needed to be a little bolder and just go for it sometimes?"

I tilted my head, pretending that I didn't have any suspicions. "Yeah, I remember. Did you try? How did it go?"

"Total failure," he sighed, turning his face away. "I didn't expect him to be interested in me, but I was completely blown off. Maybe I was too subtle."

"You didn't come right out and say it?"

"No way, not to someone like that!"

I continued to play dumb. "Someone like what?"

"Uh..." Jun-Jun slowed to a brisk walk and stared down at his feet as he tried to think of the best way to describe his target without revealing his identity. "Someone older and a lot more mature. Smart. Really handsome, and obviously takes care of himself. Probably super confident. In other words, way out of my league." He shrugged as if trying to shake off negative feelings. "Besides, I'm not even sure he likes guys. He could just be vain or something."

"One doesn't necessarily exclude the other," I patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." He glanced at me. "But I dunno, I can't read this guy at all. He's pretty mysterious and doesn't get close to people."

"Another student, or someone you met outside the school?" I prompted.

Jun-Jun looked a bit like a deer in headlights at the question; from what I'd seen that morning, neither option was correct. His startled reaction was enough confirmation for me.

"Well, the details don't matter," I waved off the question with a smile. "What matters is that you went for it anyway, even if you knew it wouldn't work out. So don't be so hard on yourself."

"Yeah, I know. It's just... it sucks to be rejected, even if you're expecting it. I guess that's my fault, having the hots for someone who'd never notice me."

"You don't really have much of a choice in who you notice." It wasn't just meant as an empty comfort; I knew those words were all too true. "Look at it this way. You did something difficult and it didn't work out, but you survived. Next time will be easier. And eventually, you'll get the answer you want, so don't give up."

He smiled at me, genuinely cheered. "Yeah, that's right. Thanks, Minase, I--"

Whatever Jun-Jun was trying to say was cut off as Hayaya ran past us again, half-puffing and half-shouting, "You'll never be strong if you don't quit slacking off!"

We both sighed and started running.

_It seems like Professor Sakaki isn't interested in anyone else, but there's only so much information I can get from an admirer like Jun-Jun. The one who'd better not slack off here is Reo-Reo._

~~~

(Yagami)

I'd been hovering around outside the staff room for at least five minutes, trying to decide if now was the best time to try approaching Sakaki. I folded my arms over my chest again, grumbling. _Stupid Arata, I can't believe I agreed to this. So what if you're not in his class? You're even dumber at math than I am! You get tutored!_

As I stood there, silently cursing Arata, the staff room door slid open, revealing Professor Ito. He jumped and let out an annoying squeak. "Ah, Yagami! I wasn't expecting anyone to be right outside the door. Did you need something?"

Damnit, Ito talked way too fast. He was gonna give me a headache. "Hey, is Sakaki in there?"

He frowned at me. "Please be a little more polite, Yagami-kun. Professor Sakaki went up to the roof, but he should be back any minute."

"I'm right here," Sakaki's voice reached my ears only a second before the smell of cigarette smoke reached my nose. I turned around, scowling. How the hell did Asahina put up with that stink? Hell, he probably found it attractive in some weird way. Ever since seeing the messages on Asahina's phone, I hadn't been able to stop myself from noticing his sappy, lovesick behavior every time Sakaki was around. I could tell that he was trying to hide it, but since I knew what to look for, it was kind of obvious. And a bit gross.

"Well, did one of you need something from me?" Sakaki sighed, exasperated, after waiting a few seconds for someone to react. He unbuttoned his wool coat and slipped it off his shoulders, releasing even more of a smoky smell.

"Ah, not me," Ito gestured toward me. "It seems that Yagami-kun came looking for you."

"For me?" Sakaki raised one eyebrow. "That's unusual."

I stifled the urge to tell him to shut up and nodded. "Uh, yeah."

"I'll go grab lunch while you two talk. You don't mind watching the staff room while I eat, do you, Professor Sakaki?" Ito looked almost desperate. Well, it _was_ almost two in the afternoon.

Sakaki waved him away. "Yeah, take your time. I don't have any other classes today."

Ito hurried away with a relieved thanks, and I rolled my eyes as I followed Sakaki into the staff room. "Man, he really is your errand boy. If you don't let him eat, he'll never grow."

Sakaki sat down at his nearly empty desk space - of course, all his personal stuff was back up in the assistant director's office, leaving the bare minimum in the shared room - and crossed his legs with a shrug. "At this point, it may be a bit too late for him to grow." He eyed me with a faint smile, almost a smirk. "You seem to eat pretty well, what's your excuse?"

"Shut up! I'm taller than the national average for guys my age, you know! It's not my fault that you're freakishly tall!"

Damnit, I really didn't want to lose my cool. If Sakaki got pissed off, he'd never agree to anything, and Arata would never let me hear the end of it. He'd probably turn his ferret loose in my room again. I'd nearly strangled them both when I found that fuzzball inside my acoustic guitar. And I didn't even want to think about how hard it had been to clean the fur out of it.

"Heh, you kids are so easy to rile up." Sakaki gestured toward an empty chair. "Don't stand while you're talking to me. Or is this just a yes or no question?"

I yanked the chair out from under the desk and plopped down into it, scowling to hide my nervousness. The last time I'd spoken with Sakaki one-on-one was at the beginning of the school year, when I had to tell him that I had a medical reason for missing class. "It's not that simple, I guess."

"You need help with your studies?"

I was tempted to just shrug, but I forced myself to nod. "Yeah."

"Hmm."

What the hell was that supposed to mean?!

"First of all," Sakaki continued, "how's your ear? You had the surgery a few months ago, has your hearing returned to normal?"

I really hated when people acted in unexpected ways. Since when was Sakaki actually concerned about his students? _Since he starting banging Asahina, that's when. Ugh._ "More or less. It's hard to tell cuz I can't really remember what it was like before the accident. But everything's clearer now, and I'm used to how things sound. Oh, yeah, I'll be late next week. Another hearing test and stuff like that."

"I think I already have that in my notes." He checked the planner on the desk.

"Yeah, I told you a while ago." I had to admit that he was pretty organized.

"You're still missing a lot of class. I'd expected that to taper off after the surgery, but it makes sense that the doctors would be extra thorough after such a delicate operation." His eyes were on me again. "Especially considering your level of talent."

I tried not to squirm in my seat. "Well, yeah, they have to make sure no one screwed anything up."

"But," the smirk was back, "it's affecting your grades, isn't it? You barely passed the first semester, and things aren't looking too good for this one either."

"Don't smile when you say stuff like that," I grumbled. As much as I hated the thought of taking time off from practice to study more, I couldn't deny that I was falling behind. The last thing I wanted to do was be held back another year because of Sakaki's stupid math class. Or my other weakness, English class.

_Wait, didn't Asahina say he was getting tutored in English too? Maybe this guy... his family's in international business, right?_

"Sorry, sorry," Sakaki waved off my concerns. "You want tutoring, is that it?"

"Listen, is it gonna be effective, or is it just gonna be more of the same stuff like in class? Because if I go to tutoring and just end up feeling stupid, I'll quit."

Sakaki snorted. "Of course it's effective. Every single student I've tutored has improved his grade. I don't normally tutor the regular class, but since you have special circumstances, it would be unfair of me to refuse your request."

_I bet you didn't hesitate to accept Asahina's request!_

And speaking of Asahina, it was time to dig a little. I wasn't sure why my heart was pounding; after all, I'd performed on stage in huge auditoriums plenty of times. This was just one pissy teacher. Nothing to get nervous about.

"You say that, but you've been tutoring Asahina for a while. He doesn't have special circumstances."

Sakaki looked away suddenly, reaching up to rub his cheek, but he wasn't fast enough to completely hide the faint blush that briefly colored his face. "Asahina has very special circumstances. He started school a month late, and he's been catching up ever since. Plus, because of his involvement with me and with the board as student council president, Asahina is often distracted."

_Yeah, I bet he's really distracted, but it's not by the board or his official duties._

"Hmph. Well, whatever. I've seen his grades posted. I'm surprised an idiot like that could improve so much in just a couple of months."

I'd expected Sakaki to jump to Asahina's defense, but instead, he just laughed. It was an odd sound, nothing like his familiar sarcastic snicker or the amused snort he often made in response to a rude comment. Instead, it was almost a gentle sound, accompanied by a fond smile.

It was kind of gross.

"Yeah, Asahina has been working hard. I wouldn't keep tutoring him if he was slacking off."

I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. Maybe he really would cut Asahina off if he got lazy. It would be kind of pathetic for an ultimate level teacher to have a dumb student as a boyfriend.

_Why the hell am I thinking about stuff like this?_

"If you're able to teach Asahina, then I should be pulling perfect scores by next month."

That time, Sakaki's snort was the usual dismissive sound. "I'll hold you to that."

"What?! You can't do that!" If that was the case, I was keeping my mouth shut about the possibility of English tutoring. Math was bad enough. Just thinking about my recent quiz scores made my shoulders slump. "It's impossible, I'm too far behind."

"Then you should have asked for tutoring sooner."

"W- well, you just said you don't really tutor regular class students." Oh, wait, this was the perfect opportunity! Arata would never let me hear the end of it if I forgot to ask about Ogawa. "I know you've turned away some of the ultimate level guys too. I heard that Ogawa asked for extra help and you blew him off."

"Heh, information travels fast around this place. That was just this morning." Instead of being suspicious, Sakaki was amused. "If only the students at this school put as much care into their studies, instead of wasting it on silly rumors."

"It's not a rumor if it's true," I pointed out. "Anyway, if you wouldn't tutor someone like him, why are you agreeing to help me?"

"Because," Sakaki sighed, "you could use the extra help. Ogawa just wanted attention. I don't have time to waste on stuff like that."

 _Attention?_ I scratched behind my ear. "I guess that makes sense."

Did that mean Sakaki was aware of Ogawa's motive and had turned him down because of it? From what Arata had told me right after his PE class, that seemed like a reasonable explanation. And in that case, it meant two things. One, when Asahina went for tutoring, he was actually doing work, not fooling around. And two, Sakaki wasn't interested in anyone else.

In other words, Asahina was jealous over nothing.

_Geez, I can't believe I feel relieved about this. Shouldn't I be grossed out?_

"In that case, let's start as soon as possible." Sakaki flipped open his planner and ran his finger over the page, eyes narrowing a bit as he considered the schedule. "I tutor Asahina on Wednesdays and Saturdays, so those are out, and I don't think you should come on the same day as class."

"Yeah, I'm busy with the band on Fridays anyway. How about Monday?"

"No, I'm too tired on Mondays." His faint smile was vaguely creepy.

 _I don't even wanna imagine what you and Asahina do all weekend._ I shook my head to clear that horrific thought away. "So do you have _any_ days available, or what?"

He was silent for a minute, flipping through the pages of his schedule book. "If you want to come every week - and I strongly suggest it, at least for the first few sessions - then Tuesday would be best," he finally concluded. "Of course, I won't be available over the winter break."

"Of course," I muttered, face getting hot. Damnit, why did my mind keep thinking weird stuff?!

"You have a free period now, don't you?"

"Huh? What's that got to do with it?"

"It works out perfectly. Today is Tuesday and we both have a free period in the afternoon. Go get your books and meet me in the first year classroom in five minutes. It should be empty right now." Sakaki waved at me. "Don't just sit there with a dumb look on your face. You wanted tutoring, didn't you? Hurry up, I don't like wasting my precious time."

I jumped up almost reflexively. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going!"

_Shit, I'm not mentally prepared for this! Arata, I'm gonna kick you so hard, you'll be feeling it fifty years from now!_

~~~

(Arata)

I didn't see Reo-Reo again until dinner at the dorm cafeteria. He was scowling as he stomped across the dining room with his curry-loaded tray, and I braced myself for impact as he slammed it down onto the table, scaring Maro away. He burrowed into my jacket with an angry chatter, tickling my back as he slid into my shirt.

"Don't even start, Arata," he hissed before I could open my mouth.

I frowned and went back to picking bits of pepper out of my curry. It was a futile exercise; I knew I'd just end up eating the plain rice. Sure, the student council had been treated poorly at the main cafeteria for a long time, but I was doomed to starve whenever Dora-chan felt like making something spicy. Even the yogurt was spiced tonight. I sighed.

"What?" Reo-Reo glared at me.

"I wasn't sighing at you."

"Sure you weren't." He rolled his eyes.

Fine, if he was going to be pissed off anyway, I wasn't going to hold back either. "Where were you all afternoon? I texted you a bunch of times."

"No kidding, I saw your six bajillion messages when I was done." He shoved another spoonful of curry into his mouth, making a bit of a face.

"Done with what?"

"Why are you all suspicious? You sound like a jealous girlfriend!"

It was my turn to bang on the table. "Don't be stupid! We each had our own assignment, I was waiting to hear back from you. In case you forgot, you were supposed to talk to Sakaki, not go off and do your own thing! I know you went to practice after school, I bumped into Tajima on the way here and he was going on and on about your new song or whatever!"

"I _did_ go talk to that jerk!" Reo-Reo thrust his spoon toward me like a spear. "That's where I was all afternoon. Turns out that he has last period free on Tuesdays, so he made me start with tutoring right then! I didn't have a choice!"

I blinked. "So he accepted your request?"

"Yeah, he said it was fine because _I needed it_ or whatever. Geez."

"So what did he say about Yuki and Ogawa?" Sometimes talking with Reo-Reo could get really annoying; getting him to give details about things could be a bit like pulling teeth. Unless... "Don't tell me you conveniently forgot to ask?"

"Why are you assuming that I slacked off? I don't feel like telling if you're gonna be a jerk."

I gritted my teeth, but I knew that arguing with him wouldn't get me anywhere. He was in a foul mood, and so was I. One of us had to be the bigger man, and it looked like it was going to be me. I drew in a deep breath and closed my eyes, imagining my stress flowing out of me like water, just as I did when standing on the diving platform. I'd done it so many times before that it worked almost instantly, and when I spoke again, it was with my usual cheer.

"Nooo, Reo-Reo, don't be angry. Arata's just worried about Ace. So, please tell Arata what happened this afternoon, okay?"

Reo-Reo's mouth twisted into a weird expression, half sneer and half pout. "Arata, that is seriously creepy. Do you have multiple personalities or something?"

"Hyahaha, who knows? Pleaaaaaase?"

"Fine," he dropped the spoon with a clatter. "I told you, he made me go for tutoring right away, and it used up the entire last period! I was almost late to practice!"

"Reo-Reo," I pouted, "you're supposed to report on Ace and Jun-Jun, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I asked about Ogawa and he said he turned him down because he was just looking for attention or something. Kind of made it sound like he knew what Ogawa was after. Or maybe he just doesn't wanna waste time tutoring someone who already gets good grades."

"Looking for attention, huh...?" I rested my chin on my hands. "That does sound like he knew that Jun-Jun was interested in him rather than just tutoring."

"Well, what did you find out from Ogawa?"

I shook my head. "You finish first, what did you hear about Yuki?"

"Mmm... something about how he normally only tutors people who have special circumstances, which is why I got sucked in. Stupid ear." Reo-Reo reached up to scratch behind his recently fixed ear, scowling. "So I asked what the deal was with Asahina. The stuff about him coming to school late, then being busy with student council stuff, apparently qualifies as special circumstances."

"Hmm, if you put it that way, it's not all that suspicious. His test scores got better, too."

"Yeah. I can't believe that idiot did better than me on the last exam."

"Ahaha! Reo-Reo, no wonder the professor was willing to tutor you!" I was expecting his kick, so I was able to dodge it easily. "Too slow! So, did you learn anything today?"

"Uh, some stuff about graphing curves or whatever? I dunno." His face reddened. "It... kind of made more sense than it did during class, I guess."

"Are you going to lose to Yuki?"

"Hell no! I'm not letting that dumbass get better grades than me!"

I just laughed. If the professor wasn't interested in anyone but Yuki, and Yagami was seriously considering making an effort to pass algebra, maybe things would work out well for everyone. Jun-Jun would find someone else to have a crush on, and I...

_I'll just be happy with the way things are right now. And I'll keep watching over Yuki._

~ end ~


End file.
